Kisses on Body Parts
by MataHari-Chan
Summary: A kiss says much more than words sometimes ever do.  UsUk; Itacest; Spaustria; Gerance; Prucan


**A/N: **I…I don't know what this is. One night during Spring Break, I stayed awake till five in the morning because I couldn't sleep. I wrote these instead. Errr…read and review? Please?

**Translations:**

_**French: **_Mon cher= my dear; Je t'aime= I love you

_**Italian:**_ fratello= brother; Viva l'Italia= Long live Italy

_**Spanish: **_mi príncipe= my prince; mi esposo= my husband

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia. That right goes to Hidekaz Himaruya and all publishing companies of said product.

**Kiss on the Forehead**

_They were so cute._

Even though they looked like they were about to eat something, Alfred adored his Artie's man-eating (if you believed some rumors) eyebrows. So he leaned sown and kissed his boyfriend on the boyfriend before sneaking two swift kisses on those eyebrows.

Arthur, who was dozing and sensitive about his eyebrows, gave him a dazed, questioning look. "What was that for?"

"I figured if someone showed them some lovin', that would stop those monsters from eating some poor damsel- HEY! Owwwwww!"

"Shut up before I sic these "monsters" on you," the other quipped before snuggling closer to Alfred. Words weren't need for Alfred to understand his lover's unspoken words. He chuckled before saying his four favorite words.

"Love you too Artie."

**Kiss on the Spine**

_I never liked to be separated from you_

Ludwig thought as he kissed up Francis's spine in the dark of their room. The moon outside shone on to the sweat on their bodies, making it look as though diamonds have been crushed into his French lover's skin.

"Mon cherrrr," Francis groaned in defeat, and in slight arousal, "we 'ave already done it a few timez. You cannot want to do it again."

Ludwig flushed and shook his head against the top vertebrae on Francis's spine before giving it a light kiss. "I am kissing what has kept us connected vor years." His face turned a darker red from the admission but he felt like it was worth it when Francis leaned into him and whispered into the night his three favorite words in the French language.

"Ludwig Je t'aime, for I shall make a romantic out of you yet."

**Kiss on the Heart**

"Lovi, Lovi, Lovi guess what I just figured out," the younger Italian twin questioned from his perch on top of his brother. Feliciano was lying on top of Romano while his (big, amazing, protective, safe) older brother carded his fingers through his sweaty hair.

"What idiot? You're ruining my good mood," Lovino grumbled, just wanting to enjoy the afterglow not be questioned at stupid o'clock. He rearranged himself on the bed and looked up at Feliciano as if expecting him to keep talking anyway.

"My favorite part of right," Feliciano paused to kiss over the skin of Lovino's (and his, he re-realized with a giggle) heart, "here. You know whyyyyy?" Lovino flushed before choking out a why.

"Because we share a heart, fratello! We're connected! Viva l'Italia," Feliciano exclaimed, with his usual giggling and arm waving. He was so proud of himself for realizing this now and not later when Lovino wouldn't be as inclined to listen to his words as intently as he was now.

Lovino smiled softly at his brother's silly antics before leaning up to repeat the action his younger brother had performed before. As his lips ghosted over the thin skin of Feliciano's (and his) heart, he mouthed the words back to his brother.

"Viva l'Italia."

**Kiss on the Neck**

_Always and only mine..._

Gilbert loved having an invisible boyfriend. It meant he was the only one who could look at him.

_Touch him._

_Mark him._

If people would ever stop to look at Mattie's neck, they would see a collage of bruises and bite marks. Purples and yellows and reds decorated the neck as pale as snow the Mattie was famous for. It was a private art show with only one person to ever look at it and make donations to the gallery.

_Gilbert._

**Kiss on the Hand**

_We are steeped in traditions dear._

Throughout the centuries, Antonio had shown Roderich respect by kissing his hand.

Before battles.

When he returned.

In perfect health.

In burning pain.

"_And always, __**always**__ before (and after) they made love_," Austria thought with a blush.

Warm lips kissed the back of his left hand, slowly marking each individual finger. Antonio kissed the tip, leaving his ring finger for last (and to receive the most attention).

"Mhmmm…. mi príncipe, mi esposo," Antonio mumbled as he finally kissed the simple, gold ring that had been on Roderich's hand for 412 years.

They said it in unison. The words that they kept to this specific time in their days.

"_I love you."_


End file.
